Tooth Fairy
by Hikari102490
Summary: Renesmee loses her first tooth! Time for the tooth fairy to pay her a visit!


**Tooth fairy**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_ or its characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. Unfortunately...

Summary: Renesmee loses her first tooth! Time for the tooth fairy to pay her a visit!

It was breakfast time and Renesmee was in the kitchen eating her cereal while Edward waited for her on the couch. The rest of the family had decided to go hunting, but since Edward and I had already taken Renesmee over the weekend we decided it was a good opportunity to bond with Renesmee. After her breakfast we were planning on taking her to a museum. There was going to be an exhibit on Egypt that we felt might interest her since she'd recent;y become obsessed with _The Mummy_ after Emmett let her watch it.

As we were waiting, we heard Renesmee gasp followed by the chair moving across the floor and then the sound of Renesmee running towards the living room. Edward and I both stand up and turn, curious as to what was going on with Renesmee, but she ignored us and ran up the stairs instead. Edward and I both look at each other quizzically as the bathroom door shuts. "I'll go check on her," I say before walking up the stairs. In an instant I was in front of the bathroom door knocking on it gently.

"Sweetheart, may I come in?" I call gently. Taking her silence as a yes, I enter the room and find Renesmee kneeling on the sink with her finger pulling her bottom lip down so she could inspect her mouth in the mirror. I noticed that she was missing a tooth.

"Momma, my tooth fell out!" says Renesmee, obviously alarmed.

"It's normal sweetheart. All children lose their baby teeth to make room for their adult teeth," I explain as I walk over to Renesmee and place my hand on her back gently.

"But I'm not normal! What if my tooth doesn't grow back?" demands Renesmee, obviously still worried. Suddenly Edward was standing next to me looking into Renesmee's mouth. He touches the gap where her tooth had been for a moment before smiling gently.

"A new tooth is already coming in, Renesmee. It'll probably be back by tonight," says Edward soothingly.

"Okay, daddy," says Renesmee before getting off of the sink and hugging Edward. While Edward is hugging Renesmee I let down my shield so that Edward can read my thoughts.

_We should tell her about the tooth fairy._ Edward looks at me with a raised eyebrow and a quizzical expression. _You know what the tooth fairy is, Edward. How can you not? _ Edward chuckles and nods his head. _I wanna tell her about the tooth fairy. It'd be fun! While she's sleeping we can leave a gift under her pillow._

"I thought the tooth fairy left quarters," mouths Edward, so Renesmee can't hear him. I roll my eyes and continue my thought process.

_ Most tooth fairies do, but some of them leave gifts. Cullen tooth fairies to be exact. Besides, my mom always gave me a dollar. _ Edward chuckles again and nods.

"Have I ever told you about the tooth fairy, Renesmee?" I ask with a grin on my face. Renesmee looks at me with wide eyes and shakes her head no.

"No, what's that?" she asks as I pick her up and begin carrying her down the stairs.

"When children lose their teeth, they lay them under their pillows and while they're asleep the tooth fairy comes and leaves a present in exchange for the tooth!" I explain excitedly.

"Really?" asks Renesmee excitedly. She was already beginning to bounce on the couch where I had put her while I explained the tooth fairy.

"Yep! So tonight you need to put your tooth under your pillow and maybe she'll show up!"

"Wait...this isn't going to be like Santa and the Easter bunny is it?" asks Renesmee suspiciously.

"Of course not, Renesmee. Your mom and I wouldn't make this up," says Edward as he sits down next to her. Suddenly my phone beeps, alerting me to a text. I pull my phone out and glance at it. The text was from Alice and I could practically see her bouncing uncontrollably as she texted me.

_**That's a great idea, Bella! You're a genius! I can't wait to give her my present!**_

As I stare at the screen it occurs to me that I hadn't thought this through all the way. It had forgotten about Alice and the rest of the Cullens. Of course they would want in on the tooth fairy idea. I hear Edward chuckle and realize that my shield was still down and he could hear my thoughts. _What should we do? They can't ALL give her gifts for one tooth! She only has one pillow! _Actually Renesmee had more pillows on her bed than there were in our whole cottage, but she usually threw them all on the floor before she went to bed, leaving one pillow for her head. We didn't tell Alice about that though, we let her think they were all there when Renesmee slept. My phone beeps again. This time the text was from Edward.

** _She has more than one tooth, Bella. Perhaps everyone could take turns being her tooth fairy. This won't be the last tooth she loses, I noticed that one of her molars was lose. _ **

I was just about to think of a response when my phone beeped again. It was Alice again.

_**I agree with Edward. You and Edward can have this one, but her next tooth is MINE! **_

_I guess Alice is okay with it,_ I think. Just as I close my phone it beeps again. The text was from Emmett.

_**Why does Alice get first dibs? What about her Uncle Emmett? Did you ever think that maybe I would be a much better tooth fairy than Alice? Did you? **_

___I think we may have a problem,_ I think as I read Emmett's text. Just because they were okay with sharing the role of tooth fairy didn't mean that they were going to agree on who would go first— after Edward and I of course. By this point Edward was shaking with laughter and Renesmee was looking at him like he'd lost his mind.

"So, how about that museum?" I ask, trying to distract Renesmee from the current situation.

"Can Jacob come?" asks Renesmee hopefully. Those two were inseparable lately and honestly I was surprised that he wasn't here yet.

"If he isn't busy, and if he wants to. I'm not sure the museum would be much fun for him," I say as I try to picture him in a museum. There was no way. Suddenly Renesmee had the phone to her ear and was asking to speak to Jacob.

"Hi, Jakey! Do you want to come to the museum with Momma, daddy, and I?" asks Renesmee excitedly. I could tell by her tone that she was pretty confident that he would say yes. "You will? Yay! Okay, we'll be there to pick you up soon! Bye Jakey!" and then she was off of the phone and running towards the front closet to grab her coat. Edward had already beat her to it and had my coat slung over his arm as he held hers out for her to slip her arms through.

"Thank you, daddy," she says as she slips her arms through the sleeves before working on the buttons. I walk over to Edward, who was now holding my coat out for me and thank him as I slip my coat on.

"You're both welcome," says Edward before kissing my cheek and taking Renesmee's hand in his. It wasn't long before we had Jacob in the car and were headed towards the museum.

"Guess what, Jakey," says Renesmee excitedly. The two of them were sitting in the back seat and Renesmee was looking out the window.

"What's up, Nessie?" asks Jacob.

"I lost a tooth today!" says Renesmee as she unfastens her seat belt and climbs into Jacob's lap to show him.

"How did that happen, Nessie?" asks Jacob, obviously worried.

"I was eating breakfast and it fell out! Momma says I'm making room for adult teeth," says Renesmee proudly. She was so eager to be fully grown, but she still had a few more years left before that happened. "Wanna see the tooth?" she asks as she reaches into her pocket and pulls it out for Jacob to see.

"Look at that, a perfect tooth, not even a cavity," says Jacob as he looks at the little white tooth in her hand.

"What's a cavity?" asks Renesmee.

"Nessie, you need to put your seat belt back on, sweetheart," says Edward. Renesmee climbs out of Jacob's lap and sits back down and puts her seat belt back on.

"Sorry, Daddy," says Renesmee before turning back to Jacob. "Well?" she asks expectantly.

"A cavity is a hole in your tooth that you get if you don't take good care of your teeth. Sometimes the cavity will cause you to get a toothache and then a dentist has to fill it," says Jacob.

"Have you ever had a cavity?" asks Renesmee. Jacob snorts before responding.

"Of course not," says Jacob.

"He's lying," says Edward with a grin. Renesmee hits Jacob's arm causing him to wince.

"Lying is bad, Jacob!" chastises Renesmee.

"Ouch, Nessie that hurt. When did you get so strong?" asks Jacob.

"How many cavities have you had?" asks Renesmee, ignoring Jacob's question.

"I don't know...a few..." says Jacob hesitantly.

"He has one right now Renesmee," says Edward.

"Really? Can I see?" asks Renesmee, once again getting out of her seat belt and climbing into Jacob's lap. She pries his mouth open and begins inspecting his teeth. "I see it! Wow, you must not take very good care of your teeth, Jakey. I see one, two, three, four, five...hey!" Jacob had pulled Renesmee's hands away and closed his mouth so that she couldn't see inside it anymore.

"Maybe you should see a dentist about that, Jake. If you don't things might only get worse..." says Edward.

"I doubt it.. I've had all of my cavities since before I was a wolf. It hasn't changed any," says Jacob.

"They're your teeth," says Edward shrugging. "Renesmee, seat belt."

"Sorry, daddy," says Renesmee as she puts her seat belt back on. Soon we were at the museum. Edward and I had been right, Renesmee had been fascinated by the Egypt exhibit as well as all of the other exhibits. After the museum we went to lunch and then went back home where the Cullens were waiting for us in the living room. Renesmee was asleep in Jacob's arms, she'd fallen asleep during the car ride home.

"Welcome home, how was the museum?" asks Esme.

"Renesmee enjoyed herself," I say as I remove my coat and put it in the closet. Edward had removed Renesmee's and his own coats and placed them on the closet as well.

"That's good," says Esme.

"I'm going to take her upstairs," says Jacob as he walks towards the stairs.

"Thank you, Jacob," I say with a smile. Jacob nods as he walks up the stairs.

"So, I'm assuming you were all waiting for Edward and I," I say as I take in their eager expressions.

"I get first dibs! Tell them, Bella!" demands Alice. I sigh heavily as I take a seat on the couch. Edward sits next to me and everyone else takes seats around the living room.

"Technically Bella and I get first dibs," says Edward.

"You know what I mean, Edward," retorts Alice. Edward chuckles, but doesn't say anything.

"As her grandparents, I feel that it's only fair that Esme and I get to go first," says Carlisle. Even Carlisle and Esme are in on this? I thought it was between Emmett and Alice. I sigh heavily and look at Edward for help.

"He has a point, Love," says Edward. That was true...

"Okay, Carlisle and Esme can go first, after Edward and I, since they're her grandparents," I say causing Alice to pout.

"Fine, then Jasper and I are after them!" demands Alice.

"No way! Rose and I are next!" says Emmett.

"How about we flip a coin?" I suggest as I reach into my pocket and pull out a quarter.

"Heads!" screeches Alice. Emmett seemed disappointed, but he lets her have it. I flip the coin and catch it before placing the coin on the back of my hand and uncovering it. (A/N: I really did flip a coin at this point...twice! And I got the same result so yeah...)

"Heads, Alice and Jasper get to go next. Sorry, Em," I say as I put the quarter in my pocket again.

"She cheated! Let Jasper call it! Best two out of three!" says Emmett. I groan and pull the quarter out of my pocket again.

"Tails," says Jasper. This seemed to make Emmett happy. I flip the coin again and look at it. (A/N: Okay, I flipped the coin too)

"Heads, Emmett gets it," I say.

"Heads," says Jasper. I nod and flip the coin. (A/N: As did I)

"Heads," I say. "That's best two out of three, Emmett. Alice and Jasper get to go after Carlisle and Esme. (A/N: Okay, so I think I got a retarded quarter that only knows how to land on heads...that or I suck at flipping coins...) Emmett pouts, but doesn't argue it.

"So what about the rest of her teeth?" asks Rosalie.

"We'll just keep going in order until she runs out of teeth, I guess," I say with a shrug. Everyone nods in agreement and I breathe a sigh of relief glad to be done with the conversation.

"We should go get a gift for her," says Edward.

"Okay. Do you mind watching her for us?" I ask.

"Of course not, Dear. Take your time," says Esme with a warm smile. I smile and thank her as Edward and I get up and put our coats back on before leaving. Once we were in Edward's Volvo, and on the road, we began to discuss what to get for Renesmee.

"So, are there any other rules about the gift for Renesmee from the 'tooth fairy'?" asks Edward making quotations in the air around "tooth fairy".

"Just that the gift has to fit under her pillow. We should also keep in mind that she doesn't know that we're the tooth fairy, so we shouldn't get something that she would expect from us," I say thoughtfully.

"That seems reasonable enough," says Edward obviously beginning to think this gift through more.

"I was thinking of something along the lines of a necklace or bracelet, personally," I say. I obviously couldn't give her a dollar like my mom used to when I was a child. That just didn't seem like enough to me.

"Those are very good suggestions. I especially like the bracelet idea. We could get her a charm bracelet," says Edward as he eyes the one on my wrist that Jacob had given me as a graduation present. Both he and Jacob had given me a charm to remind me of them. Renesmee often toyed with it when she was in my lap or sitting next to me. She seemed to like it.

"I think that that's a great idea! Then we could add to it as she grows! She'd love it!" I say excitedly.

"We'll go to the jewelery store then," says Edward decisively. I nod my head in agreement.

When we get to the jewelery store we were immediately greeted by a man in his forties who obviously recognized Edward. "Good evening, Mr. Cullen, and this must be Mrs. Cullen. You've turned Mr. Cullen into a regular customer. He must care very deeply for you," says the man as he extends his hand to me. I smile and shake his hand as I look at Edward quizzically. If I was given jewelery it was news to me.

_When did you get me jewelery? You know I don't like it when you spend money on me._ Edward chuckles.

"I'm afraid you've ruined my surprise Rodger. The jewelery was meant to be a birthday gift," says Edward, trying to seem embarrassed, but I could tell that he didn't really feel that way. If anything he was a little put out about his surprise being ruined.

"My apologies, Mr. Cullen. What can I do for you today?" asks Rodger.

"Our daughter has lost her first tooth and we wanted to get her something special from the 'tooth fairy'," says Edward.

"She's one lucky daughter if she's getting jewelery," says Rodger.

"Yes, well, as our only child, she deserves the very best. Even from the tooth fairy," says Edward with a grin.

"Did you already have something in mind?" asks Rodger.

"We were thinking about getting her a charm bracelet," I say cheerfully.

"A fine idea," says Rodger happily as he motions for us to follow him and leads us over to a display case full of bracelets. In the case were several different designs of charm bracelet, but the one that stood out to me was a white gold bracelet similar to the one I wore. It already had a charm on it: a single ruby, shaped like a heart.

"I like that one," I say pointing to the bracelet. Rodger notices where I was pointing and smiles.

"Your wife has good tastes in jewelery, Mr. Cullen," says Rodger cheerfully as he reaches into the case and pulls out the bracelet.

"Well, she is a Cullen...," says Edward with a grin as he takes the bracelet and examines it.

"What other charms do you have?" asks Edward.

"They're in the back, let me go get them," says Rodger before walking into the back.

"So...what'd I get for my birthday?" I ask with a grin. Edward looks at me with a crooked smile that still make my heart melt.

"Now why would I ruin the surprise further?" asks Edward mischievously. Just then Rodger comes back with two big wooden cases with glass covers and sets them on the display case for us to look at. There were at least a hundred in each case and appeared to be organized by the event that they depicted. As I'm looking over them I see a gold tooth.

"That one," I say immediately as I point at the tooth. Edward notices where I'm pointing and grins before nodding.

"An excellent choice! Are there any others you would like to get?" asks Rodger.

"Not today," says Edward. Rodger nods as he opens the case and pulls out the tooth.

"Would you like me to attach it to the bracelet?" asks Rodger.

"Yes, thank you," says Edward before walking away to look at the other display cases. I watch him warily as he goes and looks at the necklaces.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm about to own another necklace?" I ask. It was a rhetorical question and Rodger seemed to realize that because he didn't respond, but he did chuckle as he wrapped up the bracelet.

"Bella, would you come over here please?" says Edward. I sigh heavily and walk over to Edward. He seemed to be looking at a beautiful necklace made with sapphires and diamonds. "Do you like this one?" asks Edward. I begin to nod, but then I notice the price. There were way too many zeroes in that number.

"Edward, you cannot get me that necklace," I say.

"And just why not? You know I have more than enough money to buy it, Bella. I could buy a hundred of them and it probably wouldn't even make a dent in my money," says Edward. It was obvious that he didn't see why we needed to have this conversation again. Being a vampire hadn't changed my opinion about gifts and Edward seemed disappointed by that.

"You know why. I don't like getting such extravagant gifts. I like the home made kind, remember?" I ask. The hoime made kind didn't cost as much to make and the person making it was required to put thought into the gift. It felt like the persons feelings were more sincere when they took the time to get me something. Edward rolls his eyes and calls Rodger over. Apparently I was about to be the owner of a sapphire and diamond necklace.

"I'd like to get that necklace as well," says Edward.

"I'll wrap it up for you," says Rodger as he pulls the necklace out of the case, but as soon as his hand was out of the case, Edward had taken the necklace from him and was putting it on me.

"That's okay, Bella can wear it now," says Edward with a smirk as he looks at me with the necklace on. "It suits you." If I could've blushed I would have.

"Thank you, Edward," I say quietly. Edward smiles victoriously and walks over to the register to pay for the jewelery. When we get home, Renesmee was awake and watching TV with Jacob, but as soon as we shut the door Renesmee was in my arms hugging me.

"Welcome home Momma," says Renesmee cheerfully.

"I'm sorry we left you sweetheart. Have you been waiting for us long?" I ask.

"No, just about ten minutes," says Renesmee before going and hugging Edward. "Welcome home, Daddy." Just then Carlisle walks in with a scale and measuring tape.

"Renesmee," says Carlisle. Renesmee sighs and walks over to Carlisle, slipping her shoes off on the way. She stands on the scale for a moment and then steps down and stands as straight as she can while Carlisle measures her height. "Judging by your height and weight, I'd say you're the size of a six or seven year old. Which is appropriate because that's about the time that children begin losing their teeth," explains Carlisle. "May I look in your mouth?" Renesmee nods and opens her mouth. Carlisle inspects her mouth, even going so far as to feel around with his finger. "It appears that you have another loose tooth which will probably fall out within the next few days. Judging by the rate of your growth, I'd say you'll have all of your baby teeth gone and all of your adult teeth in within the year."

"That's going to be one busy tooth fairy," I say causing Edward to chuckle. Carlisle had turned away from Renesmee and was grinning, his golden eyes glowing with happiness. He was definitely excited to become Renesmee's tooth fairy.

That night in the cottage we were tucking Renesmee into bed. She'd already thrown all of her pillows into the floor and was waiting for us to read her her bedtime story. "What would you like to hear today?" I ask.

"Hmm...I don't want a bedtime story today," says Renesmee as she reaches out and touches my cheek. An image of me telling her about the tooth fairy came to mind. She was worried that she wouldn't come.

"Of course the tooth fairy will come! As long as you put that tooth under your pillow, she'll come," I say.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Of course I'm sure. The tooth fairy already knows that you've lost your tooth and is just waiting for you to be asleep so she can give you her present," I say.

"Jake said that she gives people quarters," says Renesmee.

"She only gives quarters to bad children," says Edward. I giggle and nod in agreement.

"Jacob hasn't exactly been an angel, but you have. You'll be sure to get something wonderful," I say.

"Okay," says Renesmee doubtfully.

"Just go to sleep, sweetheart. In the morning there will be a gift under your pillow," says Edward before kissing her forehead and pulling the blankets further up her body. I kiss Renesmee's cheek as well before walking out of the room, shutting off the light and closing the door behind me.

"She'll be surprised in the morning," I say happily as Edward and I go to our room.

"She has no doubts that the tooth fairy is real, but she thinks that because she's not fully human that the tooth fairy won't come," says Edward with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Did someone put that thought in her head?" I ask. If Emmett or Jacob said anything to ruin this for her they were going to get it in the morning. Edward chuckles and I realize that I still had my shield down. I immediately put the shield back up and glare at him.

"No, nobody put that thought in her head. She thinks that it'll turn out like Santa and the Easter Bunny," says Edward. Santa and the Easter Bunny hadn't worked out because Emmett accidentally told her that they weren't real. Renesmee had been upset about it, as did everyone else. They were looking forward to playing those two roles. I was hoping that Emmett wouldn't ruin this role as well. So far things were going as planned, and Emmett was going to be last so maybe there was some hope.

After a few hours we decided that Renesmee was fast asleep and went back to her room. Sure enough she was asleep, but she had her hand under her pillow covering the tooth. Edward and I both look at each other a little panicked. How were we supposed to get the tooth without waking her up? Then Edward got a determined look in his eyes and walks over to the bed. I hoped that Renesmee was still a deep sleeper like she had been as a baby. He quickly reaches under the pillow and not even a second later the bracelet was gone and he was holding her tooth in his hand.

I smile at his victory and we quickly leave and go back to our room. Edward sits on the bed and looks at the tooth in his hand. "What do we do with it?" asks Edward.

"I want to keep it," I say taking the tooth and placing it in my jewelery box for safe keeping until I could find something different.

"That went well," says Edward cheerfully. I nod in agreement and smile.

"She'll be so happy that the tooth fairy came," I say with a small smile on my face. Suddenly I was on my back and Edward was kissing me. Apparently the talk of the tooth fairy was over for the time being.

In the early morning hours we heard Renesmee moving around in her bed and figured she was about to wake up so we got up and made ourselves presentable. As I was pulling on a dress I hear Renesmee gasp and followed by her running towards our room. I finish dressing at vampire speed and come out just in time for Renesmee to run in holding out the charm bracelet.

"She came, she came!" squeals Renesmee excitedly.

"Really? What did she bring you?" I ask. Renesmee holds the bracelet out for my inspection. "It's beautiful." Then she runs over to Edward and shows him as well.

"That is one generous tooth fairy," says Edward as he takes the bracelet and puts it onto Renesmee's wrist for her. It fit her perfectly.

"She must be really sneaky! I didn't even hear her come in!" says Renesmee as she bounced excitedly.

"Well she is a fairy. They aren't very big, so she wouldn't have been easy to hear," I say.

"I can't wait to lose my next tooth! I wonder what she'll get me!" says Renesmee before running out of the room. I could hear the bath running and figured she was about to take a bath. We'd had to add the bathroom when I had Renesmee, as well as a kitchen, but Esme did her best to make sure that the new editions matched the rest of the house.

"Can I have eggs and toast for breakfast?" I hear Renesmee ask from the bathroom. She knew we could hear her.

"Of course. Anything you want," says Edward as he walks out of the room and goes to the kitchen. I smile fondly as I think about my little family. Edward and Renesmee were perfect and I was glad to have them in my life. I didn't know what I would do without either one of them.

End

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Okay so I decided not to add on after this point...so I guess you don't get to know what she got from everyone else...sorry...I suppose I can add another couple of chapters if I get lots of reviews...*hint hint* Anyway onto other unimportant things! I was at work the other day and a thought occurred to me! I may inadvertently turned a guy I know into a vampire...**

**Impossible, you might say? Nope! Okay so here is what happened...I was arguing with a guy in my class (I'll call him D) and D was all like "vampires aren't real." and I was all "Yeah they are. I watched some guy drink a girl's blood on TV in a reality show." and he just looked at me like I was insane so I elaborated and told him about clubs where people claimed to be vampires. He didn't believe me so he looked it up and discovered that I was right. So after that he became obsessed with the idea of becoming a vampire and last I knew was looking into ways of becoming one...**

**And that is how I turned D into a vampire! Yay me! **

**On another note... I have also decided that Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin from Ouran High School Host Club could be the anime versions of Edward...sort of...lol...they have the red hair and golden eyes! And their hair is kind of messy in a good way! Oh they're twins that's why I can't just say one of them looks like him...If you don't know what I'm talking about look them up...and if you disagree I guess I don't blame you...but that's my opinion...**

**Okay so I'm done bugging ya'll thanks for sticking out the stupid A/N. Sayonara! =]**


End file.
